Happiness
Jest to Opening Rune Factory 3 Wokal Japoński jak i Angielski należy do Yazumi Kana. Kanji= なんども　なんども　叫んで想い打ち上げていた 早く迎えに来て (たいしたことない 普通の日々が　一番なによりも 幸せ。) 単純なことに気づけなかった 大切な人の笑顔を見れば 素直に喜んでいたのに‥ Cry ふと気づいたときは　二つの歯車はもう 微妙にズレだして　すれ違い始めていた なんども　なんども　閉ざしたはずの思い出が 心の扉　すり抜けてきて 毎日　消せないきみを思い出させる 声が聴きたい、今 気がつけばいつも　ため息ばかり 考えすぎてひどく疲れた。 Pain 嬉しい感情は　どうやって感じていたっけ? 思い出せないよ　ずっと 耐えられない I miss you なんども　なんども　違った居場所を探した それでも　きみじゃなきゃ　なんも感じない 優しい　腕に抱かれ　眠りたいよ 肌に触れたい、今 問いかけていた　Where's the LOVE 答えは　It's NOT EASY きみが居ること HAPPINESS そのまま　Stay FOREVER またきみに Falling LOVE Tonight.. なんども　なんども　叫んで想い打ち上げたから やっと迎えに来てくれたんだね 数えきれないくらいに　傷つけ合ったから そろそろ　幸せに暮らそうね 毎日　二人がいいね　愛してるよ。 優しい風のなか… |-| Rōmaji= nandomo nandomo sakende omoi uchiagete ita hayaku mukae ni kite (taishita kotonai futsuu no hibi ga ichiban nani yorimo shiawase) tanjun na koto ni kizukenakatta taisetsu na hito no egao o mireba sunao ni yorokonde ita no ni... Cry futo kizuita toki wa futatsu no haguruma wa mō bimyou ni zure dashite surechigai hajimete ita nandomo nandomo tozashita hazu no omoide ga kokoro no tobira surinukete kite mainichi kesenai kimi o omoidasaseru koe ga kikitai, ima kigatsukeba itsumo tameiki bakari kangae sugite hidoku tsukareta Pain ureshii kanjou wa douyatte kanjite itakke? omoidasenai zutto taerarenai I miss you nandomo nandomo chigatta ibasho o sagashita soredemo kimi ja nakya nanmo kanjinai yasashii ude ni dakare nemuritai yo hada ni furetai, ima toikakete ita Where's the LOVE kotae wa It's NOT EASY kimi ga iru koto HAPPINESS sonomama Stay FOREVER mata kimi ni Fall LOVE tonight.. nandomo nandomo sakende omoi uchiageta kara yatto mukae ni kite kureta n' da ne kazoekirenai kurai ni kizutsukeatta kara sorosoro shiawase ni kurasou ne mainichi futari ga ii ne aishiteru yo yasashii kaze no naka... |-| Tłumaczenie= Płacząc wciąż płacząc, zaczeły się moje myśli, że wkrótce spotkasz się ze mną. "Codzienność to nic wielkiego, to wspólne dni są najszczęśliwsze" Niezdawałam sobie sprawy z prostej rzeczy, po prostu patrząc na uśmiech osoby ,którą bardzo kocham sprawia mnie szczęśliwą... Płakałam Kiedy uświadomiłam sobie kiedy te dwa biegi były już delikatnie przesunięte, zaczeły się nachodzić wzajemnie. Wspomnienia które wciąz i wciąż próbowałam zamnknąć Prześlizgneły się przez próg serca Codzienne myśli o tobie, których nie potrafie wymazać. Chcę usłyszeć twój głos, teraz. Kiedy wiem ,że nie moge nic zrobić tylko westchnąć. Myślenie o Tobie strasznie mnie wykańcza. Jak pownownie poczuć to szczęście? Nie mogę już tego znieść. Tęskinie za tobą. Szukałam wciąż szukałam, naszych wspólnych miejsc. Jednak bez Ciebie nie potrafię tego poczuć. Chcę zasnąć otulona twoim delikatnym ramieniem. Chcę dotknąć twojej skóry, teraz. Wciąż pytam GDZIE JEST MIŁOŚĆ? Odpowiedz TO NIE JEST TAKIE PROSTE. SZCZĘŚCIE że jesteś obecny Po prostu Na ZAWSZE Ponownie ZAKOCHAĆ SIĘ w tobie TEJ NOCY Płacząc wciąż płacząc, zaczeły się moje myśli, że wkrótce spotkasz się ze mną. Byłam zraniona, tak wiele razy Chcę stopniowo czuć się szczęśliwsza Kocham Cię i chciałam z tobą spędzić każdy dzień, W powiewie delikatnego wiatru... |-| Angielski= Fly higher and higher Let wings of love come flying over me while my heart is calling out... for you. Although it's just another day a day before tomorrow I don't know why I took it for granted with you by my side! Cry, then I have come to realize, two hearts that were together, now they're apart I wish I had the kind of power to turn the tide and turn back the time! Fly higher and higher Let wings of love come flying over you let me be the one to hold you close and give you happiness Without you There's nothing in this world to carry on So I'm sending all my love To you. Kategoria:Rune Factory 3 Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Opening